El dia de la Mutacion
by Iukarey
Summary: Basada en TMNT Nickelodeon 2012, todos conocemos la historia, Hamato Yoshi compra cuatro tortuguitas, se encuentra con los Kraang y de un momento a otro todo cambia, pero yo quise ir mas alla, poner algo de "sabor" al asunto, y entrar en cada instante ocurrido ese dia y los dias siguientes al "Dia de la Mutación" es mi pequeña versión y homenaje a esta gran serie. Espero les guste
1. Nos conocimos

**HOLA! SI, SOY YO, RESUCITE DE ENTRE LOS MUERTOS... MUAHAHAHA,,... NO NO ES CIERTO!**

**Vengo aqui en un nuevo fandom en el cual, hasta ahora, solo era lectora, pero mi sangre de escritora no me dejaba en paz y ahora vengo con una historia propia, la cual trato de ubicar desde el comienzo de la vida juntos entre los ninja turtles y Splinter, o como ellos lo llaman "El dia de la mutacion"**

**Es mi propia version, espero que les guste, como siempre se aceptan toooodo tipo de criticas. **

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente las Ninja Turtles no me pertenecen... es mi corazon el que pertenece a ellas, desde sus inicios, a pesar de que mis tios trataran de sacarme lo que ellos llamaban la "basura esa" de mi mente, no lo lograron, pues a pesar de que en aquellos años destruyeron mis libros de apuntes y dibujos, ellos permanecieron en mi corazon hasta el dia de hoy.**

**sin mas, los dejo con mi fic!**

* * *

Capitulo 1, Nos conocimos.

Yoshi Hamato salió esa tarde de su apartamento en Nueva York. El veterano maestro de artes marciales había cancelado sus clases esa semana debido a un brote de varicela entre sus alumnos. Asi que esa tarde de sábado la tenía libre, y decidió dar un paseo por el museo de arte y luego por el parque.

El museo de arte exhibía una colección de los mas famosos artistas renacentistas, y Yoshi como admirador de los grandes maestros no se la podía perder.

Mientras admiraba las obras en el museo, algo llamó poderosamente su atención. Un pequeño de unos seis años de la mano de sus padres parecía desesperado.

-Mamá, ya nos podemos ir? Esto es aburrido, vamos al parque – lloriqueaba el pequeño jalando la mano de su madre.

-Justin, mira la Monalisa, es una pintura del famoso Leonardo Da Vinci, no te parece bella? – decía el padre del pequeño.

-¿El que sale en Titanic la pintó? – dijo el niño con asombro.

-Ese es Leonardo Di Caprio, corazón – dijo la madre divertida, mientras tanto ella como el padre del niño reian alegremente hasta que un guardia se aclaró la garganta recordando que en un museo se recomendaba guardar silencio.

-Esta bien, tu ganas Justin, vamos al parque…- dijo la madre encaminándose a la salida, tomada de la mano de su hijo, el cual también daba la mano a su padre.

Yoshi Hamato sintió una punzada de dolor. El recuerdo de la muerte de su pequeña familia inundó su corazón. Decidió salir un momento, estaba cansado anímicamente y pensó que lo mejor sería ir a su casa.

Por el camino pudo apreciar algunas personas paseando a sus perros, y eso llamo su atención, tal vez con una mascota no se sentiría tan solo.

Aunque no estaba muy seguro de la idea de un perro, después de todo su departamento era pequeño, no tenía mucho espacio, y los gatos no eran del todo de su agrado. Vio una tienda de mascotas y decidió entrar, tal vez se animaría por un periquito o tal vez un pez, pero había un pequeño estanque con cuatro tortuguitas bebé. Yoshi entró y notó como una estaba sobre su caparazón mientras pataleaba con fuerza tratando de ponerse de pie, mientras otra trataba de colocarla bien, una más lo miraba y por un momento, Yoshi pensó que negaba con la cabeza, como si su compañero hiciera eso a menudo.

-Déjame ayudarte, amiguito – dijo el japonés metiendo su mano en el estanque, pero de inmediato, la otra tortuguita intentó morderlo, y parecía que lo miraba frunciendo el ceño.

Yoshi admiró al pequeño quelonio, - Vaya, tanta ira para un cuerpo tan pequeñito – pensó.

En eso, un jovencito de aspecto Punk salía de la trastienda, mientras la dependienta encendía la computadora y la tortuguita que negara con la cabeza miraba interesado el aparato, cosa que llamó la atención de Yoshi.

-Marlene, que vamos a hacer con las cuatro tortuguitas? – pregunto el chico mirando con desden el estanque.

-Tíralas al retrete, nadie las va a comprar – dijo la mujer comenzando a ver su computadora.

-¿Estas segura? – dijo el joven viendo el tortuguero.

-Si, mira, la mas pequeña solo sabe girarse para luego patalear como loca, la otra muerde a todo mundo, esa – señalando a la que pegaba su vista al cristal del estanque para ver la computadora – se queda como tonta viendo la computadora, como si pudiera entenderla… solo, deshazte de ellas –

-Si tu lo dices… - dijo el joven al tiempo que tomaba el estanque.

Yoshi escuchó aquello, y luego notó como la tortuga que intentaba voltear a la otra, le miraba con una rara expresión, parecía que le sonreía…

-Espere, por favor – dijo el maestro japonés.

Minutos más tarde, Yoshi Hamato salía de la tienda de mascotas no con un periquito o un pez, sino con cuatro verdes tortuguitas, una de las cuales nuevamente estaba encima de su caparazón.

Al salir, se topó con un extraño misterioso que lo empujó bruscamente. Algo le hizo desconfiar de ese hombre, parecía que tramaba algo malo, asi que decidió seguirlo. Yoshi hacía gala de sus cualidades de maestro Ninja, caminando con sigilo. Sin embargo, sin querer pisó una pequeña rata en la cola, provocando que el animal, salido quien sabe de donde, le arañara la pierna aun por encima de su pantalón lanzando un chillido, que alertó de su ubicación a los hombres misteriosos.

Yoshi intentó defenderse cuando estos le atacaron, pero tenía el pequeño estanque en sus manos. Los hombres soltaron un cilindro con una sustancia misteriosa, la cual derramó su contenido por el callejón, salpicándolo en el rostro. Algo pasó, ya que de inmediato sintió un extraño temblor en todo su cuerpo, como una potente descarga eléctrica. Un dolor en su espina que llegaba a su estómago. Yoshi lanzó un grito, mientras los hombres huían. No se dio cuenta de cuando había soltado el tortuguero que fue a estrellarse al piso justo encima de esa sustancia extraña.

Yoshi sintió que los huesos de su cráneo de movían, estirándose y deformándose, cuando tocó su rostro pudo sentir que tenía una especie de hocico largo con bigotes, como los de un animal. Tambien notó que le crecían las orejas en la punta de su cabeza, y que su cuerpo se llenaba de un grueso pelaje color marron.

Cayó de rodillas adolorido y asustado, cuando comenzó a ver cuatro sombras que iban surgiendo a sus espaldas, giró y vio a las cuatro tortuguitas con una expresión de dolor en sus rostros mientras iban creciendo considerablemente, tomando la apariencia de pequeños niños verdes con caparazón. Esto no podía estar pasando. Tuvo que hacer gala de todo su auto control para no salir corriendo gritando histérico. Poco a poco la extraña sensación en su cuerpo iba pasando, pero éste ya había cambiado considerablemente, no era él mismo, ahora parecía una especie de monstruo, miró su reflejo en un charco de agua, y lo que vio casi hizo que le diera un infarto. Su rostro era el de una rata gigante.

Se puso de pie viendo sus manos, y giró a ver a las cuatro tortugas, que al verlo corrieron a una esquina arrinconándose, como tratando de protegerse de él.

Tras de sí escuchó el grito de una mujer: -"¡Ahhhhh, monstruos!" – para luego salir corriendo. Eso no podía ser bueno, debía irse de ahí, quien sabe que cosas podían hacerle. Sin embargo, no podía dejar a las tortuguitas, eran su responsabilidad. Se acercó y trató de tomar al que estaba más cerca, cuando uno de ellos, un pequeño con unos enormes ojos color esmeralda, intentó morderlo y se puso enfrente de los demás en actitud protectora.

-Creo que ya se quien eres tu – dijo el maestro. Vio como el más pequeño trataba de esconderse detrás de un contenedor de basura. Tenía unos lindos ojos color azul claro, y su rostro tenía varias manchitas, dando la impresión de ser un niño pecoso. –tranquilo, ven. –

Yoshi sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, lo mejor era irse de ahí deprisa. Pero no estaba seguro si podía llevarlos a la fuerza, lo mas seguro era que no. Además, no quería asustarlos, mas de lo que estaban. El más alto de los niños tortuga lo miraba con curiosidad marcada en su infantil rostro. Sus ojitos color ladrillo brillaban con curiosidad a su alrededor, mientras que el cuarto pequeño se acercó un poco sonriéndole. Yoshi reconoció esa peculiar sonrisa, parecía que el pequeño comenzaba a confiar en él. El niño de ojos azules, aunque mas oscuros que los del mas pequeño, se acercó lentamente, y con su manita tridáctil tocó el rostro de Yoshi con curiosidad, como comprobando que fuera real, Yoshi permitió que el pequeño inspeccionara su rostro, talvez así tendrían mas confianza y podrían salir de ahí todos juntos más fácilmente. Tal parecía que al ver a su compañero, los demás también comenzaban a perderle el miedo a Yoshi, porque se fueron acercanso poco a poco. El pequeño tocó el rostro de Yoshi y lo recorrió suavemente. Yoshi no se dio cuenta de que el niño de ojos color ladrillo se había alejado un poco, hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de él, giró la cabeza y el niño estaba de pie frente a un hombre que apuntaba con un arma a la cabeza del niño.

-Es cierto, es un monstruo…- gritó mientras apuntaba sin piedad, a pesar de ser diferente, era obvio que se trataba de un niño pequeño.

Yoshi se lanzó y golpeó al hombre, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para evitar el golpe de Yoshi, sin embargo, disparó su arma, aunque no logró herir al pequeño, ya que el disparo se desvió, pero si los cuatro niños se asustaron y corrieron a arrinconarse de nuevo. Yoshi sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para ponerse a salvo. Así que se acercó a los niños de nuevo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, síganme – dijo en tono autoritario, pero ninguno se movía, - ¡Ahora! – gritó.

El niño de la sonrisa dio un paso al frente, y luego miró a los demás, como invitándolos a seguir. Los demás lo vieron y decidieron seguirlos. Así Yoshi pudo llevarlos con él. Los llevaría a su apartamento, comenzaba a oscurecer, y sería más fácil moverse entre las sombras. Ya en su casa pensaría que hacer, pero ahora lo más importante era poner a salvo a esos chicos.

* * *

Muchas, pero muchas gracias por leer.

nota personal: si puedo hacer esto, debo agradecer de todo corazon a Yunuen por su invaluable ayuda, te dedico este fic!


	2. Mi nombre es

**Si, finalmente logré hacerlo. Subi una historia en este fandom. Ahora vengo con el siguiente capitulo, y agradezco a todos por sus reviews, espero que les guste este capi.**

**DISCLAIMER: Las tortugas Ninja por desgracia no me pertenecen, pero mi corazon si les pertenece a ellos. Este fic es algo que salió de mi loca cabeza.**

**nota: algunos datos los investigué, y otros solo traté de acomodarlos, realmente no se como le hizo Yoshi para dar nombre a cada uno de los chicos, pero esta es mi idea.**

* * *

Yoshi corrió ocultándose entre las sombras. Su nuevo cuerpo de rata le daba mayor agilidad. Sin embargo, no le era fácil moverse con cuatro pequeños niños tortuga, que además de asustados, contemplaban fascinados todo a su alrededor. Aunque el pequeño de ojitos color ladrillo aún temblaba por lo acontecido en el callejón. Yoshi no lo culpaba, era obvio luego de ver en primera fila de lo que era capaz la humanidad al estar frente a algo que no comprendía. Afortunadamente, el hombre armado no lo había lastimado, pero eso no quería decir que los chicos no estaban muy asustados.

Finalmente, no sin cierta dificultad, Yoshi llegó a su apartamento. Sabía que no podría entrar por la puerta principal, así que rodeó el edificio para entrar por la escalerilla de incendios, rogando no ser visto por algún vecino.

Cuando finalmente, Yoshi pudo subir llevando a sus cuatro niños, respiró profundo. Una vez que se sintió seguro, se sentó en el sofá, dejándose caer pesadamente, llevando sus manos al rostro. Cuando en la tienda, decidió llevarse cuatro tortuguitas a casa, nunca se imaginó que sería de esta manera. Yoshi se levantó y se miró en el espejo del lavabo luego de lavar su cara. Estaba por demás seguro de que no seria buena idea ir al hospital, ni mucho menos llevar consigo a los cuatro niños. Seguramente los colocarían en laboratorios, los diseccionarían o quien sabe que tantas cosas mas.

Estaba pensando en sus opciones cuando sintió un agudo dolor en… un momento…¡Tenía cola! Y el más pequeño de los niños la estaba mordiendo.

-¡Auch! – gritó mientras se la quitaba al niño – No hagas eso.-

Yoshi se puso de pie bruscamente, pero al hacerlo, el niño cayó de espaldas... Sus ojitos brillaban delatando la presencia de lagrimitas mientras hacía un puchero.

-Oh, no, lo siento, no quise lastimarte. – Yoshi levantó con cuidado al niño. Luego miró a su alrededor y notó que el niño de ojos verdes mordía uno de los cojines. – Ah, ya veo, no han comido en todo el dia, deben tener hambre.-

Recordó el pequeño recipiente con alimento para tortugas que había comprado en la tienda. Se le había caído en el callejón, aunque estaba sguro de que en esos momentos no le serviría de mucho. Fue al refrigerador, era un hombre práctico y sencillo, y lamentablemente no tenía nada de comer que pudiera agradar a los niños, además, no estaba seguro de si podrían comer cualquier cosa sin correr riesgo de que les hiciera daño. Finalmente consiguió preparar unos sándwiches de jamon y queso, con algo de jugo de manzana. Los niños no tardaron en comprender que era comida y los cuatro la devoraron, aunque de manera poco convencional. El mayor comenzó a comer en orden ascendente, es decir primero el pan, luego la lechuga, el jamon… y hacía hasta llegar a la otra rebanada de pan. El niño de ojitos color ladrillo parecía examinar cuidadosamente su comida antes de llevarla a su boca. El niño rudo de ojos verdes la lanzó al suelo, como esperando que se escapara para luego caer sobre ella y comerla. El mas pequeño intentaba meter todo el sándwich dentro de su boca, provocando que casi se ahogara, afortunadamente Yoshi logró ayudarlo, aunque en un descuido, el pequeño había tomado el sándwich de Yoshi y se lo había comido también.

Una vez con el estomago lleno, los niños se acomodaron el distintas partes de la sala y se acurrucaron para dormir. Yoshi comprendió que había sido un dia muy pesado para todos, y se recostó también en el sofá de dos plazas, no tenía fuerzas para ir a su habitación. El mayor de los niños se subió a su lado y se acurrucó junto a él, y se quedó dormido igual que los demás.

"Yoshi soñaba con su pequeña familia en Japon. Tang Shen salía de la recámara cargando a su pequeña bebita, pero de repente, cuatro niños tortuga corrían tras ella y comenzaban a romper todo a su paso. "

Yoshi despertó bruscamente, se incorporó un poco, solo para ver que los pequeños habían comenzado el dia bastante "activos"

El chico de ojitos color ladrillo inspeccionaba la televisión detenidamente, para luego comenzar a seguir el largo cable de energía hasta llegar al enchufe. Con curiosidad intentó meter sus deditos en los agujeros en la pared, Yoshi lo detuvo justo a tiempo, antes de que lograra su cometido y pudiera lastimarse.

-No, no hagas eso – le dijo con seriedad mientras el pequeño lo miraba. –puedes hacerte mucho daño. –

Luego un grito lo alertó, el mas pequeño de los niños corría siendo perseguido por el robusto chico de ojos verdes. El pequeño se trepó por la cortina tratando de escapar de su perseguidor. Sin embargo, éste lo siguió y había dos niños colgando en la cortina, que amenazaba con caerse. Yoshi soltó al pequeño y fue a ver a los otros dos, mientras el mayor de los chicos saltaba sin cesar de un sillón a otro.

Yoshi trató de sentarlos en el sillón, pero era una tarea titánica. No bien lograba controlar a dos de ellos, cuando los otros ya se habían ido a hacer de las suyas. Luego notó que "alguien" había dejado un pequeño charco en la alfombra.

Yoshi los tomó y los llevó al baño, donde trató de explicarles qué era y como debían usarlo. En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta y Yoshi dejó a los chicos ahí.

-Señor Hamato, señor Hamato, ¿es usted? Se escucha mucho ruido… y usted es un hombre tan tranquilo, ¿está bien? Usted nunca hace todo ese ruido, no como un vecino que había aquí en el noventa y seis que hacía un escándalo a las dos de la mañana, y le cuento que…-

Yoshi se golpeó la frente con la mano, era Ericka Summers, su vecina de al lado. Una mujer demasiado chismosa y entrometida para su gusto. No podía ser posible que ella lo viera así, y que se enterara de la existencia de los chicos. Además la señora Summers tenía la particularidad de hablar demasiado. Yoshi trató de callarla, pensando que iba a hacer para alejarla de ahí.

-Señora Summers, estoy bien, lo siento por el escándalo, es solo… la televisión está algo fuerte…- mintió el maestro japonés. No era algo que le gustara pero no sabía que mas hacer.

-Oh, ya veo… este, y porqué no abre la puerta, digo, anoche vi una película donde unos asaltantes entraban a una casa y obligaban al hombre a decir que estaba bien a pesar de estar siendo atacado, y no lo dejaban abrir la puerta, me preocupa que eso le pase a usted, pero además luego vi una película muy interesante, se trataba de poltergeist o algo asi, yo la verdad no creo mucho en ese tipo de cosas, pero mi prima Marge ella si que cree y hasta ha grabado en video algunas cosas que pasan en su apartamente, y es que su apartamento tiene su historia, fijese que hace mucho…-

Yoshi escuchaba a la mujer hablar sin parar, y decidió cortarla lo más pronto posible, había dejado solos a los niños en el baño y quien sabe que estarían haciendo.

-Señora Summers, estoy bien, de verdad – la interrumpió Yoshi – es que… estoy resfriado, es eso, tengo un fuerte resfrio y no quiero contagiarla, por eso no abrí la puerta…-

-oh, ya veo, entonces lo dejo descansar, voy a la tienda, ¿Necesita algo, señor Yoshi? –

En ese momento Yoshi agradeció tener como vecina a la señora Summers, pues a pesar de todos sus defectos, era una persona servicial.

-Si, por favor, si no es molestia, ¿Podría traerme algo de leche? Y de ese cereal que les gusta a los niños, no se, usted debe saber alguno – dijo pasando algo de dinero por debajo de la puerta, por donde Ericka Summers intentaba asomarse.

-Claro, se lo puedo traer, aunque la verdad ese cereal no se lo recomiendo mucho, la verdad, yo como uno alto en fibra que me ayuda a ir… -

-No, solo… solo tráigame lo que le pedí, por favor, señora Summers.- dijo Yoshi. – y si no es molestia, solo déjelo en la puerta, yo lo recogeré.-

-Está bien, se lo traeré un momento más – y se escucharon pasos alejándose.

Yoshi suspiró tranquilo, luego regresó al baño, donde las cuatro tortuguitas jugaban con el agua del retrete.

-NO, no no – dijo el hombre-rata, mientras tomaba a uno de ellos para lavarle las manitas. Luego lo bajaba para tomar a otro y hacer lo mismo, pero cuando bajó al segundo se dio cuenta de que al que ya le había lavado las manos, jugaba nuevamente con el agua con sus hermanos. Esto era muy, pero muy difícil.

Finalmente, Yoshi logró que se quedaran quietos un rato. Luego recordó un viejo truco, encendió la televisión en uno de esos melosos programas infantiles. Afortunadamente a los chicos pareció interesarles, ya que se quedaron bastante quietos.

Yoshi se sentó tratando de respirar tranquilamente. Se puso a pensar en algo curioso. A cada uno de los chicos los llamaba "niño", y era obvio que necesitarían un nombre. Incluso él mismo, ya no se sentía más como Hamato Yoshi, tal vez, debería buscar un nuevo nombre para él.

Fue cuando notó que los chicos ya no veían la televisión. El mayor estaba en la mesita, con un papel y un lápiz, además con los folletos de la exhibición renacentista que Yoshi tenía, y el niño miraba una foto de "La Monalisa de DaVinci", y le llamó mucho la atención ver que, con el lápiz, el niño intentaba recrearla en el papel. Lo que hacía eran solo garabatos sin sentido, pero era curioso ver tanta dedicación en el pequeño.

-Vaya, tengo un pequeño Leonardo DaVinci conmigo – dijo acariciando la cabecita del niño, y fue cuando una gran idea cruzó su mente.

-Leonardo – dijo en voz alta, el niño levantó la vista y le sonrió. – Creo que… te queda, te llamaré Leonardo. –

-"Nal…do" – dijo el niño con un balbuceo, Yoshi sonrió. Y luego vio al niño de ojos verdes encima del más pequeño, parecía que intentaba quitarle algo, pero Yoshi no estaba seguro de qué era.

-Quietos, ustedes dos, ya basta – dijo el hombre separando a los niños. Tomó en brazos al mas pequeño y lo sentó en el sillón al lado del recién bautizado "Leonardo". – Tú tienes cara de angelito – le dijo al niño, que lo miraba con sus enormes ojos azul claro – Ya se, te llamaré Miguel Angel –

-A…gel – dijo Leonardo mirando al pequeño, que lo miraba extrañado y luego miraba de esa forma a Yoshi.

El niño de ojos verdes comenzó a jalar el pie del pequeño, como tratando de que regresara a pelear con él, mientras "Miguel Angel" hacía pucheritos.

Yoshi levantó al tercer niño, y lo sentó también.

-Bueno, según dicen algunos historiadores, Raphael Sanzio era el principal rival de Miguel Angel… tu serás Raphael…-

El niño lo miró entrecerrando sus verdes ojitos. Luego, el cuarto niño llegó corriendo, traía en sus manos algunas cosas que Yoshi no estaba seguro de qué eran.

-¿Esas son partes de la licuadora? – preguntó viendo los trozos de componentes y cables que el niño traía en sus manos. – Eres un chico innovador, con mucha curiosidad por las cosas y bastante inteligente, asi es como algunos historiadores describen a Donatello, y creo que ese será tu nombre, pequeño.-

En ese momento, Yoshi escuchó la puerta, Ericka Summers había logrado entrar.

-Lo siento mucho, señor Yoshi, espero que no piense que soy entrometida, pero conservo esta llave desde el anterior inquilino, que la dejó una vez en la puerta y yo la recogí, el muy tonto no supo donde la dejó y mandó sacar un duplicado, yo la conservo para las emergencias, y la verdad es que como no lo he visto en todo el dia estaba preocupada, y dije "bueno, eso califica como emergencia" y decidí entrar a ver como estaba, espero que no le importe y yo… aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!- La mujer miró a la rata mutante con cuatro tortuguitas mutantes a su alrededor y cayó desmayada.

Yoshi corrió y la llevó a su casa, Luego regresó a la suya. Nadie lo había visto, pero era obvio que su hogar ya no era seguro. No podría seguir impartiendo sus clases de artes marciales, y por ende ya no podría ganar dinero para pagar la renta. Cuando el casero viniera a cobrarle, se encontrarían con la misma sorpresa que la señora Summers, eso si ella no alertaba a las autoridades cuando despertara. Debían salir de ahí, tenían poco tiempo.

Tomó una mochila y comenzó a guardar en ella agua embotellada y algunas cosas para comer y algo que les pudiera servir. Luego, tomó nuevamente a los cuatro niños y salió por la ventana, juntos buscarían donde refugiarse.

-Vengan conmigo, niños, yo los protegeré – dijo. El pequeño Leonardo le señaló con la manita, era obvio que consideraba que habían omitido algo. Yoshi comprendió que el niño le preguntaba como debía llamarlo. Yoshi pensó que si le había puesto a cada uno un nombre de un artista renacentista, el también podía usar uno, a pesar de tener ya el de Hamato Yoshi, entonces, recordó a uno de sus favoritos, Giovanni di Ser Giovanni, apodado "El astilla" (en Ingles Splinter) –Yo, yo seré su maestro, su padre, yo los cuidaré y no dejaré que les pase nada, y pueden llamarme Splinter, Maestro Splinter.-

Los niños lo siguieron y se refugiaron en las sombras de la noche que comenzaba a caer de nuevo en Nueva York.

* * *

**Gracias una vez mas por leer.**

**Saludis**

**Iukarey.**


	3. Buscando casa

**Si, finalmente logré hacerlo. Subi una historia en este fandom, gracias una vez mas a Yunuen y su invaluable ayuda... Ahora vengo con el siguiente capitulo, y agradezco a todos por sus reviews, espero que les guste este capi.**

**Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero he tenido algunos detalles por ahi que resolver. Esta es solo una idea de como pudo hacer Yoshi para lidiar con la mutación y luego para adoptar cuatro inquietas tortuguitas. Espero que les guste.**

**DISCLAIMER: Las tortugas Ninja por desgracia no me pertenecen, pero mi corazon si les pertenece a ellos. Este fic es algo que salió de mi loca cabeza.**

**nota: algunos datos los investigué, y otros solo traté de acomodarlos, realmente no se como le hizo Yoshi para dar nombre a cada uno de los chicos, pero esta es mi idea.**

* * *

Yoshi continuo caminando, la noche había caido, y al igual que sus niños, él también estaba cansado. El más pequeño, Miguel Angel, se había rehusado a caminar sentándose en la acera sollozando. Yoshi comprendía que estaba cansado, y lo levantó en los brazos, pero no bien lo hubo hecho, los otros tres lo rodearon levantando sus bracitos para que Yoshi también los cargara.

Yoshi sabia que si podía cargar a los cuatro niños, pero en ese momento estaba cansado, además, llevarlos en brazos le restaría agilidad y velocidad a sus movimientos en caso necesario.

Yoshi optó por sentarse en el callejón, procurando estar lejos de la vista de todo mundo. Yoshi se sentó con los tres niños mayores a su alrededor, mientras Miguel Angel continuaba en sus brazos. Sacó una botella de agua y les dio a todos de beber. Luego, se quedó pensativo afuera del local donde estaba. En otro tiempo ese local había sido un pequeño super mercado, pero la economía actual había provocado que cerrara. Sin embargo, aún había algunas cosas ahí y Yoshi pensó que podría utilizar algo. Sin embargo, fue su hijo Donatello quien le dio una idea, al encontrar un viejo carrito de supermercado que aun caminaba. Yoshi pensó que su problema de movilidad estaría resuelto.

Luego de colocar algunos pedazos de carton, la frazada que había sacado de su apartamento, la mochila y a las cuatro tortuguitas, Yoshi las cubrió con otros trozos de cartón para que no se viera a sus niños. Luego se puso un saco con capucha para cubrir su rostro, y pensó que de esta forma le sería mas fácil moverse en las calles.

Yoshi comenzó a caminar por las calles de Nueva York un poco más tranquilo. Hasta que llegó a un punto donde había algunos indigentes. Tratando de pasar desapercibido, Yoshi continuó caminando arrastrando su carrito, aparentemente lleno de basura, hasta que un hombre extraño y con pocos dientes se le puso enfrente.

-Hola, amigo, eres nuevo por aquí, ¿eh? – dijo el anciano, mientras Yoshi evitaba la mirada. – No te avergüences, esta economía cada vez hace que haya mas gente en las calles, solo una cosa, aquellas – señaló una pila de escombros al fondo –son mis cosas, no toques mis cosas, no te acerques a mis cosas y no veas mis cosas, no huelas mis cosas ni pienses en mis cosas y todo estará bien, ¿oiste? –

Yoshi no dijo nada, trató de seguir caminando, pero parecía que el hombre le miraba a la cara y estaba confundido. De repente, sin que pudiera evitarlo, los pequeños levantaron los pedazos de cartón y se asomaron. Yoshi les hizo una seña para que se callaran, pero al parecer los niños tenían todavía dificultades con el idioma, ya fuera porque eran muy pequeños o porque hasta hace unos días eran solo pequeñas tortugas. Yoshi los empujó de nuevo a su escondite. Sin embargo, el hombre los vio curioso, luego se dirigió al fondo, donde algunas personas habían encendido una fogata dentro de un tambo metálico.

-Oye, Susan – dijo el hombre tambaleándose - ese hombre tiene cara de rata y tiene cuatro pequeños niños verdes en su carrito –

Yoshi escuchó aquello sumamente nervioso, debía salir corriendo, pero algo le decía que tuviera paciencia.

-Earl, - gritó con fastidio la mujer llamada Susan - ¿Has estado comiendo los hongos que crecen cerca de tu refugio otra vez? –

-Si – contestó llanamente el indigente.

-Eso lo explica todo, no son reales, Earl, lo estás imaginando todo nuevamente –

-Oh, ustedes disculpen, niños verdes, señor Rata – Earl hizo una referencia y se fue a cuidar "sus cosas".-

Yoshi supo que debía salir de ahí. Enfrente había un edificio abandonado, Yoshi pensó que sería un buen lugar para pasar el resto de la noche, ya que comenzaba a hacer frio, y debían descansar.

Yoshi entró, el edificio tenía los muros llenos de grafitis callejeros, olia mal y había toda clase de desechos por doquier. Yoshi llevó a los niños por las escaleras, encontrando cada piso en igual de condiciones. Finalmente llegó a la azotea, improvisó un pequeño campamento con algunas lonas y varas que encontró, y luego de asegurar el acceso a la azotea, para no tener visitas inesperadas, logró encender una fogata, donde los pequeños podían calentarse. Finalmente se sentó, mientras Miguel Angel se acurrucaba en sus brazos, Donatello inspeccionaba el fuego de cerca, y Yoshi tuvo que detenerlo antes de que metiera sus manitas ahí y se hiciera daño. Luego tuvo que correr, pues Leonardo y Raphael miraban desde la orilla al suelo, y estaban a punto de caerse.

Afortunadamente los detuvo. Una vez todos alrededor de la fogata, Yoshi repartió las galletas y jugo que había logrado rescatar de su apartamento. Mirando las estrellas de la noche. Había muchos ruidos de patrullas a lo lejos. Yoshi escuchaba el sonido de disparos lejanos, autos a toda velocidad. Un helicóptero sobrevolaba la ciudad, y luego el ruido de personas justo debajo de ellos, al parecer el ultimo piso al fin había sido invadido por los pandilleros. No era seguro para sus niños. Yoshi no sabía que iba a hacer. Su vida se había complicado demasiado en los últimos días, debian encontrar un buen refugio y rápido.

Yoshi vio como los cuatro niños se quedaban dormidos, pero él no podría darse ese lujo, había ruido debajo de él, era cuestion de tiempo a que los pandilleros decidieran subir al tejado, asi que Yoshi vio un cobertizo al fondo y llevó a los cuatro niños ahí, luego bloqueó con toda clase de muebles viejos la puerta.

Lo hizo a tiempo, ya que un rato después un par de sujetos con un dragón púrpura tatuado en el hombro, subieron al tejado, bebieron un par de cervezas y luego regresaron con sus compañeros. Afortunadamente no se acercaron al escondite de Yoshi y los niños, tal vez ya lo habían inspeccionado y no encontraron nada que les llamara la atención. Como fuera, Yoshi agradeció que al menos esa noche la pasarían seguros, pero era importante buscar un nuevo refugio y pronto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente, Yoshi se levantó cansado, no había dormido casi nada, y para colmo, escuchaba varias sirenas y las torretas de las patrullas se alcanzaban a ver de donde estaban. Al parecer, los pandilleros habían hecho algo y habían atraído la atención de la autoridad.

Los niños ya estaban despiertos. Donatello se entretenía golpeando en el suelo lo que parecía en algún momento fue un radio, Leonardo había trepado hasta un estante alto, seguido muy de cerca por Raphael, y algo le pasaba a Miguel Angel que no paraba de llorar esa mañana.

Yoshi los reunió a todos sus niños y luego de un momento, se dio cuenta de que Miguel Angel lloraba de hambre. El pequeño era mas gloton que sus hermanos, al parecer.

Luego de improvisar un escaso desayuno, Yoshi decidió dejar el refugio, pues temia que los policías no tardaran en llegar a donde estaba.

Salió al callejón con cuidado, bajó a los niños uno a uno, pero mientras bajaba al último, que era Donatello, escuchó algo que lo aterró. Un golpe seco y luego el llanto de uno de sus niños se oia lejano y con bastante eco.

-Oh, no - suspiró el mutante mientras depositaba al ultimo niño y corría en direccion del sonido.

A unos metros, estaban Raphael y Leonardo con rostro afligido mirando al interior de una alcantarilla. De ese agujero era de donde provenian los gritos y lamentos de Miguel Angel. Había una pequeña escalera, pero había algo más que le preocupaba, la policía estaba cerca,

-Vamos, niños, vamos por su hermano - dijo el hombre respirando profundamente, mientras comenzaba a meter a cada uno de los niños con cuidado. Los niños no tuvieron problema en comprender para que era la escalera, aunque tenían dificultades ya que sus extremidades no alcanzaban un peldaño y otro. Finalmente llegaron donde estaba Miguel Angel, el cual lloraba desconsolado.

Yoshi se acercó con cuidado y luego lo revisó para ver que no se hubiera lastimado. Afortunadamente el niño había caído sobre el caparazón y el daño era mínimo. Yoshi lo consoló como pudo, pero luego vio a su alrededor, estaban algunos metros debajo de la tierra, y aunque el lugar no era precisamente el mas higiénico, al menos estarían a salvo. Tal vez ahí podría encontrar su nuevo hogar.

continuará...

* * *

**Gracias una vez mas por leer.**

**Saludis**

**Iukarey.**


	4. Los mutantes usan tarjeta de credito?

**DISCLAIMER: Las tortugas Ninja por desgracia no me pertenecen, pero mi corazon si les pertenece a ellos. Este fic es algo que salió de mi loca cabeza.**

**Nota: En este fic divago un poco de como le hizo Splinter para obtener lo que necesitaban. Se que muchos datos no son exactos pero son los que estan en mi cabeza.**

**Tambien debo aclarar que hago mencion de un par de detectives de un programa que en lo personal me gusta mucho, pero me gustaba mas cuando salia cierto detective algo malhumorado... Creo que sabran quienes son si han visto la serie. **

**Sin mas que decir excepto tonterias, las dejo con el fic.**

* * *

Yoshi caminaba cargando a su pequeño Miguel Angel, que si bien no se había lastimado visiblemente, el mutante no podía estar seguro. Podía tener heridas internas bajo su caparazón. Deseaba saber más acerca de tortugas.

Leonardo, Raphael y Donatello lo rodeaban lloriqueando, levantando sus bracitos para que también los cargara. Yoshi trataba de calmarlos, afuera escuchaba mucho ruido, había policías justo encima de donde habían entrado momentos antes. Y lo peor es que la pequeña mochila con provisiones había quedado afuera.

-Te digo, Olivia, que yo no escuché llorar a un niño – decía un policía blanco a su compañera, una mujer esbelta de cabello castaño, que lucía preocupada.

-Elliot, estoy segura que escuché como un niño gritó y luego llanto, fue por aquí – la mujer no parecía cesar en su búsqueda. Cuando notó la pequeña mochila negra de Yoshi – Mira-

Los dos policías tomaron la mochila, revisando algunos jugos y galletas en su interior.

-Algun chico huyó de casa? – preguntó con escepticismo el hombre.

-Stabler, Benson, regresen – se escuchó por el radio de ambos policías.

-Esta bien, capitán – dijo Elliot mirando a su compañera.

-Vamos, pero llevaremos esto – dijo la mujer resignada, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada a su alrededor.

Yoshi los vio irse, con un nudo de angustia, había perdido las provisiones.

Caminaron por espacio de unos minutos, Miguel Angel se había quedado dormido, y al fin había logrado que los demás caminaran a su lado. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a una sección que parecía en ruinas. Yoshi depositó al pequeño en el suelo, que de inmediato se despertó. Yoshi comenzó a quitar algunas piedras para seguir su camino, sin embargo no notó cuando los niños, con su curiosidad natural, comenzaron a alejarse lentamente. Hasta Miguel Angel olvidó su pequeño accidente y siguió a sus hermanos.

Yoshi continuó removiendo los escombros, cuando escuchó algo lejano el ruido de risas y los balbuceos de sus pequeños, fue cuando notó que estaba solo…

-Ay, no! – suspiró el hombre, comenzando a cuestionar si no debió haberse comprado una mascota más tranquila ese dia en la tienda de mascotas.

Yoshi fue a buscar a sus cuatro hijitos, los cuales habían encontrado lo que parecía alguna vez fue una estación del metro, abandonada de hacía mucho tiempo. Habían logrado entrar por un boquete, y había varias cosas de utilidad en ese lugar.

Los niños al ver a Yoshi, se quedaron quietos. La rata se acercó lentamente, hasta llegar a donde estaban los chicos de pie.

-Niños, no deben alejarse asi – dijo Yoshi con voz firme, haciendo que los niños lo miraran algo asustados.

Yoshi examinó el lugar, parecía que podrían quedarse ahí, al menos parecía algo alejado de las miradas de los curiosos. Caminó un poco y vio que los escombros que estaba tratando de quitar estaban del otro lado de la estacion abandonada.

-Bien, hijos mios, lo primero, vamos a limpiar este lugar - dijo Yoshi comenzando a levantar algunos escombros, pero cuando giró la cabeza sus cuatro hijos corrían perdiendose de su vista - o mejor, lo primero es hacer una jaula para ustedes! - dijo Yoshi, quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Luego de un rato, no sin mucho esfuerzo, Yoshi logró limpiar el lugar bastante, sus niños miraban con curiosidad a todos lados, buscando algo nuevo que hacer. Yoshi ya los había perseguido cuando Leonardo y Raphael habian salido corriendo mas de una vez y casi caian a un arroyo cercano. Donatello encontró algunos cables en el techo y trataba de llegar a ellos. Miguel Angel trataba de meterse a la boca todo lo que encontraba, (incluida una cucaracha)

Yoshi se sentó en el suelo. Se preguntaba como habría sido su vida con su pequeña hija Miwa y su esposa. Pero en especial con Miwa. ¿Ella también lo habría vuelto loco con sus travesuras?

Era tarde, y Yoshi tenía que tratar de regresar a su casa para ver si podia rescatar algo que le fuera de utilidad. Trató de dormir a los niños usando las mantas que traía. Los pequeños estaban muy cansados y no le fue dificil lograrlo.

Una vez que se aseguró que estuvieran dormidos, Splinter salió sigilosamente, luego de asegurar la salida y tratar de colocar algunas cajas a su alrededor con cosas pesadas que encontró para que no pudieran salir. Realmente sentia un nudo al dejarlos solitos ahi, pero no habia otra forma. Con ellos en brazos se le dificultaba avanzar con velocidad, y necesitaba conseguir comida. Asi que se forzó a ir a su mision sin voltear atras.

-Tang-Shen, amor, cuidalos por mi...- pensó con dolor.

Splinter caminó lo mas cautelosamente que podía. Llegó a su apartamento, y no le extrañó ver que alguien había entrado y registrado sus cosas. Sentimientos de ira e impotencia comenzaron a invadirlo, pero no habia mucho que pudiera hacer. Tomó algunas cosas de la alacena, Fue a su cuarto y encontró en el closet una pequeña caja de herramientas y salió de regreso con las tortuguitas.

En el camino vio a varias personas avanzar a un edificio, que parecía era una farmacia aparentemente abandonada. Alcanzó a escuchar a unas personas que comentaban al pasar.

-Si, la farmacia Lucky Aide, la abandonaron asi nadamas, ya no volvio nadie a trabajar, creo que no aguantaron mas malas pasadas de esos chicos llamados "Dragones Púrpuras"- Decía un hombre calvo con una gastada sudadera azul.

-Si, les incendiaron un auto afuera, golpearon a los empleados... - nadie regresó, y lo bueno es que tenemos tooodas las medicinas gratis, al menos hasta que vengan de la gerencia de Boston a cerrar definitivamente - le contestaba emocionado su compañero, un hombre de unos treinta años con marcas en los brazos.

Splinter negó con la cabeza, pero,... por otro lado... ¡NO! no podía hacer algo asi. Pero esos hombres saquearian la farmacia, y si era la única oportunidad que tenía? Sus niños lo necesitaban... Iba en contra de todos sus principios pero... no podía hacer otra cosa.

Se acercó a la farmacia, habían tumbado las puertas, y había varios adictos aqui y allá. Splinter trató de ocultarse, pero era obvio que esos hombres y mujeres estaban tan concentrados en conseguir droga que nunca notarian su aspecto. Aun asi...

Sus dudas se dispersaron al notar que la farmacia tenía una seccion entera al cuidade de bebés... justo lo que necesitaba. En el fondo, había un corralito, estaba roto de una esquina, Splinter estaba seguro de que los propietarios lo tirarían, y el lo podía reparar. Giró la cabeza y encontró latas con fórmula para bebés, biberones, algunos juguetes, pomaditas para rozaduras, y algunas medicinas para colico, fiebre, termómetros,... Splinter no lo dudó y comenzó a tomar algunas cosas, luchando contra sus principios... pero eso le haria falta. Mientras tomaba algunos medicamentos un hombre se acercó y le dijo:

-Oye, amigo, como te drogas con Tempra* Pediatrico? - preguntó un hombre que a Splinter se le hizo conocido.

-Yo, no... lo necesito para otra cosa - Splinter iba a retirarse, pero el hombre le puso la mano en el hombro.

-¿Tienes niños pequeños, cierto? - El hombre le hablaba con voz suave, Splinter no lo miró siquiera. El hombre continuó hablando - En el refugio de la calle Maine, las madres saben que muchos no llegan a pedir ropa porque temen que los detenga la policia al hacerlo y les quite a los niños, ¿Es tu caso, cierto? te escondes para que Servicios infantiles no se lleve a tus hijos-

-No precisamente Servicios Infantiles - dijo Splinter con voz baja.

-Es igual, las madres dejan ropa en el callejon, deberias ir y buscar algo que te sirva. Nadie te cuestionará. Empezará a hacer frio y los niños necesitaran abrigo...-

-Gracias... buen hombre - Splinter comenzó a pensar que iba a hacer. No se sentía bien tomando esas cosas de la tienda, pero igual los dueños demandarian a la ciudad tomara o no lo que ocupaba, el seguro le cubriria a los dueños que seguirian siendo ricos al tener otras tiendas donde recuperar lo perdido. Pero creia en el Karma y decidió hacer algo por ese hombre. NO sabía exactamente porqué había tomado su billetera, no era como que podía ir a una tienda y comprar algo, pero para algo le podía servir. Tomó un par de billetes y se los dio al hombre.

-Tenga, amigo, para... algo le deben servir, solo, no compre drogas o alcohol, quiere? - Splinter le dio el dinero al hombre, que por un momento creyó que estaba bromeando, pero luego lo tomó.

-Drogas, no, como cree? yo solo como los hongos que crecen cerca de mis cosas - dijo el hombre, y luego volteó al fondo. - Oye, Susan, el hombre rata regresó, y me dio papelitos verdes...-

Splinter supo de donde conocía al hombre.

-Earl, dejate de tonterías y ayudame a llevar tampones - gritó la mujer desde otro punto de la tienda.

-Saludos a sus niños verdes, hombre rata - Dijo Earl alejandose. Como Splinter esperaba, los demas adictos y saqueadores estaban muy ocupados con sus cosas para tomarle atención. Decidió salir antes de que descubrieran los "papelitos verdes" de Earl y quisieran mas, aunque alguien gritaba emocionado que habían logrado abrir el almacen de medicamentos controlados.

Splinter salió de ahi a gran velocidad por dos razones, una, no queria que la turba de adictos lo viera, y otra, queria ver a sus niños. Sin notarlo, llegó al refugio que le habia comentado el hombre. Su curiosidad no pudo mas. Si había por el callejón de atrás, algunas cajas con varias cosas. Parecía que los vagos respetaban el lugar y no estaba tan maltratado como se esperaria. En unas cajas, encontró cobijas y almohadas... tal vez solo haria falta lavarlas bien.

Las metió en un carrito de supermercado que había tomado de la farmacia y salió con dirección a su casa. Apenas bajó la escalera con dificultad, y escuchó algo que lo alteró... Llanto.

Dejó las cosas donde las habia encontrado, y corrió al lugar donde había dejado a las tortuguitas, los cuatro niños estaban en una esquina, subiendo encima de los otros para tratar de salir con cara de evidente miedo. Al parecer alguno de ellos habia despertado, y al verse en ese lugar oscuro, se asustó, comenzó a llorar y los demas despertaron y tambien se unieron al primero.

Splinter los sacó y los abrazó, los cuatro temblaban y se acurrucaban encima de él. Miguel Angel trató de trepar a su cuello, pero Raphael lo sujetó del tobillo para tomar su lugar, tumbando a su hermano, el cual se puso a llorar.

-No, Raphael, no lastimes a tu hermano, - Splinter no tuvo valor de ser mas estricto con el niño, despues de todo, eran niños pequeños, y estaban asustados.

-Vengan, vamos a ver lo que les traje.- Splinter se levantó y guio a los niños, los cuales se aferraban a su mano, fue cuando comprendio. El tenia ahora ojos de rata, probablemente se adaptaban mejor a su alrededor. Estaba oscuro, los niños tenían miedo. Tomó una lámpara de mano, y los condujo con cuidado, los llevó a donde habia dejado las cosas y luego entre todos las llevaron a la guarida. Los niños olvidaron su miedo, estaban emocionados al tener tantas bolsas y paquetes.

Splinter les dio algunas galletas con leche, luego les mostró el corralito, los metió en el luego de poner algunas cobijas. Era tarde, e igual los niños volvieron a dormirse.

Y él tambien. Habia muchas cosas por hacer, pero estaba seguro, de que saldrian adelante, de una forma u otra.

continuará...

* * *

**Gracias una vez mas por leer y por sus reviews, realmente me halagan.**

**Saludis**

**Iukarey.**


End file.
